HP drabbles' collection
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Premier : Harry Potter. Deuxième : Hermione Granger. Troisième : Draco/Blaise/Harry, no slash ! Quatrième : 1.Pansy. 2.Sirius.
1. Harry Potter

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Harry Potter.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ Drabble.  
_Pairing :_ ...

_Note : _Inauguration d'un nouveau recueil de drabbles. Et je peu déjà dire que j'en ai quelques uns de déjà écrit ! =)

* * *

Chaque sorcier et sorcière connaissent l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Ils savent son courage et sa témérité pendant la Guerre, sa gentillesse et sa compassion envers toutes les victimes de cette même guerre, son pouvoir et son charisme qui feraient presque passé Lord Voldemort pour un rustre maladroit… ce que peu savent en revanche c'est que leur Héro serait prés à échanger tout ce qu'il possède : sa Victoire, son Pouvoir, ses Amis contre la possibilité de rencontrer ses parents.

* * *

_Tout avis est le bienvenue !  
_

**_Sanka _***_=)_***_  
_**


	2. Hermione Granger

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Harry Potter.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ Drabble.  
_Pairing :_ ...

_Note : _Inauguration d'un nouveau recueil de drabbles. Et je peu déjà dire que j'en ai quelques uns de déjà écrit ! =)

* * *

Hermione adore les livres, c'est un fait universellement connu, mais elle aime encore plus lorsque c'est Ron qui les lui lit, ces livres. Elle se laisse alors porter par la voix grave de son mari et remercie le ciel d'avoir fait d'elle une sorcière, lui permettant de rencontrer cet homme qui ne cesse de la ravir.

* * *

_Tout avis est le bienvenue !  
_

**_Sanka _***_=)_***_  
_**


	3. DracoBlaiseHarry

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Harry Potter.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ Drabble.  
_Pairing :_ ...

_Note : _J'me demande si ça vaut le coup que je continue à publier ce recueil... parce que même si je ne cours pas après les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir une ou deux (surtout quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui sont passés par ici...) !

* * *

Draco Malfoy est sûrement l'être le plus narcissique que la Terre est portée et tous les sorciers jureraient qu'il est également le plus égoïste. Ceux là n'ont aucune idée des mois qu'il a passé enfermé dans un cachot, torturé par son propre père parce qu'il refusait de révéler où se trouvaient Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini.

Blaise sait jusqu'où est allé Draco pour le protéger. Il l'en remercie chaque jour, se forçant à rester impassible devant son meilleur ami qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Harry sait aussi jusqu'où est allé Draco pour le protéger, après tout c'est lui qui l'a retrouvé dans un des cachots du Manoir Malfoy, couvert de crasse, blessé au-delà du possible et les yeux vides.

Contrairement à Blaise, Harry n'est _pas_ reconnaissant envers Draco (enfin si, un peu). Le sentiment qui prédomine parmi la tempête qui l'agite à chaque fois qu'il arrive à rassembler assez de courage pour rendre visite au blond est la colère (et peut-être aussi un peu – beaucoup – de peine). Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à retrouver sa Némésis dans cet être brisé au regard vide.

* * *

_Tout avis est le bienvenue !  
_

**_Sanka _***_=)_***_  
_**


	4. Pansy et Sirius

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Harry Potter.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ Drabble.  
_Pairing :_ ...

_Note : _Un nouveau "chapitre". Je suis de moins en moins motivée pour poster ce recueil, mais bon, les drabbles sont écrits alors autant les poster... Bonne lecture ! =S

* * *

Si vous posiez la question à n'importe quel élève de Poudlard (toute maison confondue), il vous direz que Pansy Parkinson n'est qu'une idiote écervelée.  
Pansy, elle, vous répondrait que tant que tout le monde pense ça, elle n'a rien à craindre pour sa vie. Qui voudrait dans ses rangs d'une fille qui ne pense qu'à la coupe de cheveux qui lui irait le mieux pour cet hiver?

* * *

Sirius avait toujours détesté  
Severus Snape. De tout son être. Parce que bien qu'il soit le plus beau, le  
plus populaire, le plus amusant, le plus puissant, il n'en restait pas moins  
que c'était lui, Severus Snape, qui habitait _toutes_ les pensées de James  
Potter.

* * *

_Tout avis est le bienvenue !  
_

**_Sanka _***_=)_***_  
_**


	5. Lily et Pétunia

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Harry Potter.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ Drabble.  
_Pairing :_ ...

_Note : _Un nouveau "chapitre". Je suis de moins en moins motivée pour poster ce recueil, mais bon, les drabbles sont écrits alors autant les poster... Bonne lecture ! =S

* * *

Lily s'était souvent demandé comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de James Potter, _si immature, arrogant, et imbus de lui-même _! Mais lorsque dans cette minuscule chambre d'hôpital, il serra pour la première fois le petit corps de leur fils contre lui, elle oublia toutes ses questions. La tendresse qui brillait dans le regard chocolat de son mari valait _mille fois plus _que toutes les réponses de la Terre.

* * *

Pétunia détestait la Magie plus que tout au monde. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisie pour faire d'elle un être merveilleux capable d'enchanter toute sorte de chose ; et surtout, _surtout_, parce qu'elle lui avait volée sa petite soeur, sa chère Lily.

* * *

_Tout avis est le bienvenue !  
_

**_Sanka _***_=)_***_  
_**


	6. Tom Marvolo Riddle

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Harry Potter.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K+.  
_Genre :_ Drabble.  
_Pairing :_ ...

_Note : _...

* * *

La première fois que Tom Jedusor Jr avait tué, il avait à peine sept ans.

La seconde fois avait été lorsqu'il était revenu à l'orphelinat après sa première année à Poudlard. Le garçon (dont il ne se souvenait même plus du nom) avait voulu lui voler sa baguette. Tom l'avait poussé du haut de la falaise où il se trouvait.  
Il avait regardé le garçon chuter en se faisant la réflexion qu'il était étonnamment simple de tuer quelqu'un, une légère pression de la paume des mains au bon endroit et pfiout.

Ce jour-là, Tom s'était juré que personne ne pourrait le tuer (le faire disparaître) de cette façon (ou d'une autre). D'ailleurs, il était hors de question qu'il meurt, tout simplement !

* * *

_Tout avis est le bienvenue !  
_

**_Sanka _***_=)_***_  
_**


End file.
